


Slip

by scribblemoose



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-21
Updated: 2006-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemoose/pseuds/scribblemoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo won't leave Sanzo alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip

**Author's Note:**

> First published in the yaoi-con 2005 Fiction Anthology.

Gojyo didn't think he'd ever seen Sanzo in a mood this foul, and that was really saying something. He followed the monk at a cautious distance, ready to deflect fan or bullets at any second, and wondered what the fuck could have happened in the forest to make Sanzo this pissed off.

He didn't dare ask. He valued his life too much for that. And Sanzo clearly wasn't telling.

"You were gone a long time," Gojyo said eventually. "The locals said the forest was riddled with youkai..."

"So?" Sanzo pulled out a cigarette pack that turned out to be empty. He crumpled it in disgust, crushing the cardboard in one fist. He'd stopped walking.

"Not that you're not perfectly capable. Just thought you might want company on the way back."

"Do I look like I want company?" Sanzo snarled.

"You look like you want a cigarette." Gojyo offered him one, not without a pang of sympathy.

"Why do you have to smoke such a lousy brand?" But Sanzo took one anyway and waited impatiently while Gojyo produced his lighter and held out a flame. Sanzo lit his cigarette and took a deep drag before blowing smoke towards the sky in a long, white plume.

"Lousy, huh?" Gojyo lit one himself, noting the miniscule relaxation of Sanzo's shoulders, the subtle change in his stance. Watched the soothing effects of the nicotine hit. "Not my fault you're tasteless."

Sanzo turned back to the path with a grunt.

"Seriously, though." Gojyo re-pocketed his lighter and took a puff of his own cigarette. "Hard trip?"

"None of your business," Sanzo replied tersely. And then, a few paces later, "nothing I can't handle."

"Right. Hey, you'll like the inn. Free newspapers and coffee in the morning and complimentary snacks. And you get to share a room with me."

"Oh joy," Sanzo muttered.

"Hey, be fair. At least I don't snore like the monkey. Or tut every time you light up the way Hakkai does."

"Is that why he didn't want to share a room with you?"

"What?"

"Hakkai. Or has he finally got fed up of you slobbering all over him every chance you get?"

Gojyo fought the urge to shove Sanzo against the nearest tree and thump some sense into him. "He looked kind of tired is all, didn't want to disturb him when I got back. We had a bit of a skirmish in the town, nothing serious but he bore the brunt. Wore out his chi."

"I knew you'd all get in trouble the minute my back was turned. What was it this time? Assassins? Damsels in distress?"

"Kind of a bit of both. And I'll have you know I don't slobber, shithead."

Sanzo gave a snort, and kept trudging down the path.

The woods thinned out as they approached the village, revealing a slate-grey sky heavy with rain. Great. Here was Sanzo in the foulest of foul Sanzo-tempers and they were about to get wet to boot. Not to mention that Sanzo really, really hated the rain. Even more than Hakkai, although it was a tight contest.

After living through more than a year's worth of cloudbursts with them during this road trip, Gojyo was becoming less than keen on wet weather himself.

Sanzo glared at the sky as if he could frighten the weather away. Gojyo wouldn't have been surprised if he had; he'd been on the receiving end of that glare often enough to know just how devastating it could be. "They said they'd save food for us," he said in a futile attempt at distraction. "Spring rolls to die for, the monkey thought he was in heaven."

"I'm not hungry."

"You should eat anyway. Make your ass less skinny."

"My ass is just fine the way it is, thank you."

"If you say so." Gojyo cast a glance at Sanzo's behind as if he could actually make out the shape of his butt under the thick drapery of his robes. "I suppose it does have that cute virginal air to it."

He didn't feel the impact of Sanzo's fist to his jaw until he was already sliding across the scrubby grass, crashing backwards into a tree several feet away. He crumpled down the tree trunk onto his butt and _then_ pain exploded through the left side of his face. "Fuck!" He glared at Sanzo through strands of blood-red hair. "You bastard, what was that for?"

"For sticking your nose where it doesn't belong," said Sanzo. He started to walk away.

"Oh no you don't, you piece of shit monk." Gojyo struggled to his feet and shot after Sanzo, grabbing his wrist and spinning him around. "Just because you had a bad day doesn't give you the right to-"

"Leave me the fuck alone," hissed Sanzo, and Gojyo would have, gladly, except...

Lightning flashed and there was something in Sanzo's eyes, something bright and sharp and his eyes suddenly more blue than purple and pain and something else he couldn’t quite....

Gojyo relaxed his grip, let Sanzo wriggle thin bones from his grasp with a curse. "What happened?"

"Nothing," said Sanzo.

"Just for once," hissed Gojyo, "give me the benefit of the fucking doubt. What happened?"

There was a rumble of thunder; the air smelt like tin and Gojyo could all but taste the rain.

"Like I said. Nothing."

They stood for a moment, glaring at each other. Gojyo was first to look away.

"Whatever."

"Let's go. We'll get wet."

That proved to be more prophesy than threat. The first fat drops of rain started to fall within a few moments, and the air chilled noticeably. By the time they reached the outskirts of the town they were both soaked to the skin and shivering.

"The inn's this way." Gojyo led Sanzo down a broad roadway between rows of shops, all shuttered up for the night now. They turned a corner and the inn stood out like a beacon, warm light spilling out of the huge downstairs window.

There were patrons still sitting in the main room, and a couple of card games in progress that caught Gojyo's attention straight away. Still, he wasn't convinced that Sanzo wouldn't simply lock him out if given half a chance, so he chose to avoid temptation and headed for the bar instead.

The serving girl - the same one who had booked them into their rooms that afternoon - smiled prettily at him. "What can I get you, Gojyo-san? Beer, or something stronger? Oh, and is this your friend?"

"Beer would be fine. He's not important. You know, you look very pretty in that dress."

"These are just my working clothes." She blushed as she curled her fingers around the beer pump and started to pull. "Nothing special."

Gojyo grinned at her. "They're very becoming," he assured her.

"Pervert," Sanzo muttered. "Do you have any cigarettes?"

"Yes, of course, Sir. Which brand would you-"

"Marlborough. Red." He made it sound like a challenge, but the girl produced a pack without any fuss and laid it on the bar with a complimentary book of matches on top.

"Anything else?" She lined up two tankards of beer, each with a perfect head, next to the cigarettes.

"Food," said Gojyo. "If it's not too much trouble. Some of that soup you gave us earlier, and spring rolls..."

"I'm not hungry," Sanzo grunted.

"Who said anything about you?" Gojyo said mildly. He gave the girl another smile. "You'll have to excuse my friend. He's frigid. Makes him very bad tempered."

"You're going to die."

"See what I mean?"

The girl giggled, as much out of nervousness as amusement, and gave a little bow. "Would you like me to bring them up to your room, sir? Or there's a spot there by the fire, if you'd prefer?"

Sanzo drained his tankard rapidly, pale throat working rhythmically to suck the liquor down. "Sake, in my room. This idiot can do what he likes, but if he bothers you let me know."

"Like I said," Gojyo gave a strained, polite smile worthy of Hakkai himself. "Excuse my friend. The whole virgin-monk thing really isn't good for him. What he needs is a good-"

"You never know when to quit." And with that, Sanzo swept from the bar.

Gojyo spared a moment to whisper something in the serving-girl's ear, to give her a single kiss, little more than a brush of lips but enough to raise a delicious blush to her cheeks.

Cursing Sanzo every step of the way, Gojyo ran after him. He caught up at the top of the stairs, where Sanzo was hesitating.

"Room seven," said Gojyo. "This way, your holiness."

"Don't call me that."

"What should I call you? Fuckhead? Because you're behaving like one."

He caught Sanzo's fist before it landed this time, deflected it with a twist of the wrist that buckled Sanzo's arms and elicited a sharp hiss of pain.

"And stop fucking hitting me. Whatever went wrong today wasn't my fault. So don't take it out on me, asshole."

"How do you know it wasn't?"

"I... what?"

"You... oh, never mind. Just open the fucking door."

"By all means." Gojyo fumbled briefly with the key, then swung open the heavy wooden door for Sanzo to sweep through.

He bit down a tang of guilt at the way Sanzo was rubbing his shoulder. He'd forgotten, for a moment, that Sanzo dislocated it a couple of weeks back in a fight, and it probably wasn't properly healed.

Still. It's not like he hit first.

"There's a bathroom through there. Towels in a nifty heated cupboard thing. Shower and bath, the works."

"How much did this place cost?"

"It's the only inn in town, you tight bastard. And I don't know, Hakkai dealt with all that. You think he'd let me and the monkey get sight of the credit card after you entrusted it to him?"

Sanzo gave a grunt and crossed to the bed that had his bag next to it. Put down cigarettes and lighter and pulled the sutra carefully off his shoulders. Gojyo watched as he rolled it, secured it in its black leather case and rested it on the table between the beds. Then he shrugged his shoulders from his robes, shoved them down to fall in damp folds around his hips, and further, to puddle on the floor and he stood there in worn jeans and the black, slinky top and tossed golden-blond hair dripping down his back. It was about as long as Sanzo let it get, which wasn't very, not compared with Gojyo's, but still. Gojyo liked Sanzo's hair like this. Rough and untidy, with a habit of falling in his eyes until Sanzo lost patience and caught it in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. And then, if they were on the road, Gojyo found he could stare at the back of Sanzo's neck for hours, at the tiny, finer-than-fine, blonder-than-blond hairs that curled into delicate skin, wondering if they were as soft as they looked and if he'd live to tell the tale if he dared to touch them.

"What're you staring at, pervert?"

Gojyo jumped guiltily. "Nothing. Sheesh. Like your scrawny ass is anything to look at."

"I'm pleased to hear it," muttered Sanzo. "I'm going to take a bath. Try not to get into trouble."

It was a relief when Sanzo disappeared into the bathroom, the door shutting and bolt clicking into place behind him. Gojyo found himself breathing out a sigh as some of the tension drained from his body. He'd never worked out quite what it was about Sanzo that wound him up so much, but shit, he could do without it sometimes.

He dumped his jacket on a chair and set about stripping off his own damp clothes. By the time the serving girl knocked with food and sake he was down to unbuttoned jeans - which resulted in another welcome blush - and by the time Sanzo finally emerged, steam billowing around his flushed-pink skin, Gojyo was wearing no more than a skimpy towel draped loosely around his lanky hips.

"Eat something," he said, and took Sanzo's place in the bathroom.

Strangely enough, Sanzo did. By the time Gojyo had showered and bathed and restored his good humour, Sanzo had got through a bowl of soup, half a loaf of bread and nearly all the spring rolls. He was sitting on his bed, smoking and staring out of the window into the dark, as if everything was normal.

He'd also drunk a good deal of the sake, Gojyo noticed, with some satisfaction. It was always easier to deal with a slightly drunken, bitching Sanzo than a sober one, and if he had a hangover by the morning, at least they could all share the brunt of his bad temper. A much fairer arrangement all around.

Sanzo looked up, eyes lingering a second too long on Gojyo's naked chest and tight abs. Gojyo bit back a jibe. He knew that Sanzo wanted him. Probably better than Sanzo knew himself; it was his area of expertise, after all. And even if Sanzo did realise it, he was bound to keep it hidden, squash it down, because after all what could be more humiliating for him than to know he had the hots for someone he spent most of his waking moments trying to despise?

Besides. A life of celibacy had to screw with your head. It explained a lot about Sanzo, in Gojyo's opinion. What the man really needed was a damn good-

"Aren't you going to put some clothes on?"

"It's hot. Still raining out there?"

"Yes. No. Not as much."

Gojyo flopped back on his own bed. "Is there any sake left?"

Sanzo passed him the bottle. It was wrapped in a special insulating cover to keep it warm. Gojyo poured a cupful and drank half of it in one go, then refilled it before passing the bottle back. Sanzo grasped it eagerly.

"We should be able to get back on the road tomorrow then," said Gojyo. "If the rain keeps off."

"Yeah." Sanzo didn't hide his relief. "Probably."

"You're done here, then? Finished with the side trip?"

"You can't leave it alone, can you?"

"It was an ordinary enough question. Oversensitive much?"

Sanzo glared at him. "Yes. Finished."

The top button of Sanzo's jeans was undone, Gojyo realised. They were worn through across one thigh. And he wasn't wearing a shirt. Shit. Gojyo shifted awkwardly, sitting up straighter to make it easier to drape an arm over the tent his growing hard-on was forming beneath his towel.

It was so much easier sharing a room with Hakkai. Pop a boner with him in the next bed and fun things would happen. If Sanzo ever spotted this kind of reaction he'd probably cut Gojyo's dick off.

That thought was enough to help wrestle his body back under control, at least.

"Besides," Sanzo said. "It wasn't a side trip."

He took another long pull on the sake.

"Oh," said Gojyo, carefully.

"Apparently it was something I needed to do. Know. Do."

"You don't sound convinced."

Sanzo gave a derisive snort. "Sometimes I could swear the Merciful Goddess is trying to torture me."

"Wouldn't put it past her." Gojyo instinctively raised his eyes heavenward and offered a silent apology. He was quite sure she was capable of torture, and for that and other reasons he wasn't eager to tick her off.

"I thought he was dead."

"Who?"

Sanzo started, as if he hadn't realised he'd spoken out loud. "The side trip."

There was a silence, during which Sanzo smoked and drank and Gojyo smoked and watched.

"So was it a test or something?" Gojyo said eventually.

Sanzo's mouth twisted to a bitter sort of grin. He stared at the wall with blinking, unfocused eyes. "Something like that."

"But you passed?"

Sanzo tipped his head back, hit the wall with a loud crack but barely flinched. "I'm not sure."

"Oh. Was it one of those Buddhist riddles? They suck big time, but... sometimes they're worth working out, y'know?"

"Really? I would never have guessed."

Gojyo sighed. Sometimes he got the urge to shake Sanzo until all the sarcasm fell out, just to see what there was underneath. "I mean maybe you haven't failed, maybe you just need to look at it from a different direction. But what the fuck do I know, eh? I'm just a perverted idiot of a kappa put on this earth to make your life a misery."

"You stole the words right out of my mouth."

"Stop hogging the sake, you miserable virgin quasi-monk."

"An idiot always resorts to name-calling when he's losing."

"Who's name-calling? Sounds like an accurate description to me. Which bit would you like to argue with, Sanzo-_chan_?"

Sanzo's eyes glittered at him briefly. Skipped furtively down to his towel and back up again. "Fuck off."

Gojyo just grinned at him.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Sanzo announced with scowl, and scooted to the edge of the bed, pulled himself unsteadily to his feet. "Woops."

Gojyo bit his lip to keep from laughing. A drunk Sanzo could be very entertaining, but it also made his temper ragged. Best to keep an amused distance. "Keep me informed."

Sanzo snorted. "Get more sake while I'm gone," he said. "And for fuck's sake put some clothes on."

Gojyo had no intention of doing either. Unnerving Sanzo was one of his favourite hobbies, and he didn't need to get more sake. He already had a couple of bottles stashed away in the cupboard. Admittedly he'd intended to save them up against the next dry spell on the road, but truth be told he was rather enjoying watching Sanzo get drunk.

As a minor concession, however, and mostly because there was a chill draught from the window now the rain had cleared the air, he did dig some clean underwear out of his bag. He was considering a t-shirt when Sanzo returned from the bathroom.

"Good," Sanzo mumbled, but he didn't seem to find the sight of Gojyo in his underwear any less distracting than Gojyo in his towel; his eyes ranged over hip bones and taut belly, while his feet found the wayward straps of Gojyo's duffle bag and suddenly Sanzo was falling, grabbing at the first thing he could reach which happened to be Gojyo's arm, and he fell flat on his back with a loud "_oof_", dragging Gojyo with him.

Gojyo fell sprawling on top of Sanzo, his elbow cracking painfully on the corner of the bed on the way down. "Ow! Clumsy bastard!"

Sanzo wriggled and glowered, and the shock of pain gave way to an altogether different feeling. Lying on top of a confused and writhing Sanzo wasn't such a bad place to be, after all.

"Get off me."

"Why? You like it too much, you pervy little monk?"

"Don't make me laugh."

But Sanzo's eyes darted away just a fraction too slowly, and the twitch of his body under Gojyo's betrayed him.

Gojyo rotated his hips suggestively. "You're the master of denial, Sanzo-chan. Look me in the dick and tell me you don't want me."

Sanzo's eyes flashed with fury, and there was something dark and dangerous fizzing there that caught Gojyo's attention.

He caught Sanzo's fist as it flew towards him, snagged his wrist and slammed it back, pinned both arms above Sanzo's head and shifted his thighs to squeeze Sanzo's hips. Danger and adrenaline surged through him as he held Sanzo's fiery gaze.

"What the Hell's the matter with you?"

"Get the _fuck_ off me."

Gojyo was fairly certain that this was a bad idea. But it was too late now and besides, he wasn't sure he could stop.

"There's something going on in that pretty little head of yours and I want to know what it is."

"You're talking bollocks. As usual." Sanzo stopped straining against Gojyo's hold, but Gojyo didn't back off. He leaned a little closer, his hair brushing Sanzo's face.

"You want me."

"In your dreams, kappa."

"Oh yeah? Am I dreaming this?" He writhed and dipped, sliding his erection against the answering ridge of flesh trapped in Sanzo's half-open jeans. Sanzo's eyelids fluttered, soft as butterfly wings, despite the anger and confusion that flushed his cheeks and twisted his mouth into a grimace.

"You're going to die," he spat out.

"Not today," Gojyo said, and leaned down to brush Sanzo's lips with his own.

If he'd harboured any illusions that Sanzo would submit like a swooning princess at a single kiss, he was swiftly disabused of the notion. Sanzo jerked his head up, would have butted Gojyo clear on the nose but Gojyo read his move with the comparative clarity that he'd earned by resisting the sake while Sanzo had guzzled it.

"Why fight it?" Gojyo purred, tightening his hold just a little. "You fight too much, you know that?"

"Give it up, you asshole. If you think you can rape me-"

"Rape?!" A shock of anger and disgust rode through Gojyo for an instant before he figured out what Sanzo was doing. "You know I'm not that kind of bastard. You could have got out of this anytime. Don't play mind games with me, you twisted little monk. You're down there because you want to be."

Sanzo gave a derisive sort of tut and looked away. His pulse was pounding at his throat; the wrists in the loose circle of Gojyo's grasp were trembling.

"What happened in the woods today? What did that hermit guy do to you? And don't tell me nothing, because I'm not half the idiot you make me out to be."

"Why do you give a fuck? It's nothing to do with you."

"So?"

"Are you trying to interrogate me or seduce me? Because you're making a total fuck up of both of them."

"Oh really?" Gojyo slid a hand down between them to cup the bulge in Sanzo's jeans. "Your dick says different."

"It's just flesh."

"Yeah. But still. Nice to know one bit of you likes me."

A flicker of something in Sanzo's eyes, and he was thrusting up, just a little, against Gojyo's hand.

"You want to get off?"

Sanzo grunted. His back arched a little. "No," he said, in his usual calm, determined voice. But there was a slight quaver to it; close as he'd probably ever get to an outright yes.

"You stubborn fucker. This would be so much more fun if you let yourself admit..."

And then Sanzo wrenched his arms free in one fluid moment, and Gojyo just had time to brace himself for the inevitable attack. But it didn't happen. Sanzo clutched clumsily at Gojyo's shoulders and yanked him down, kissed him hard, all teeth clashing and noses bumping until Gojyo recovered from the shock a little and took charge. Smoothing out the press of mouth-to-mouth, tickling Sanzo's lips with the tip of his tongue until they parted a little. He took things slower, softer, finding a rhythm that set his heart pounding and tightened the curl of Sanzo's fingers in his hair.

"Better," Gojyo whispered when they stopped to gasp breath. He didn't give Sanzo a chance to change his mind but plunged straight back, slipping his tongue into Sanzo's mouth this time, elation soaring through him when Sanzo wound his own around it. Welcoming. Savouring. Teasing.

Sanzo twisted around and Gojyo tensed, convinced for a moment that he was trying to escape. Then he felt the firm press of Sanzo's erection against his hip. Not trying to escape. Trying to find something to rub against, to make it feel good. A grin spread slowly across Gojyo's face.

"So. Now d'you want to get off?"

Sanzo nodded, biting his lower lip, reluctant but not fighting any more. Wanting.

"Let's take it to the bed."

Gojyo couldn't believe this was really happening, and certainly didn't know why. But he wasn't about to tempt fate by asking, or even thinking about it too hard. That would wait 'til later. For now he had Sanzo half-naked and willing and sitting kind of awkwardly on the edge of his bed; the man was trembling, for fuck's sake. There's no way on earth Gojyo was going to pass up a gift like this.

"Here." Gojyo took a bottle of sake by the bed, tugged the cork out with his teeth and took a swig before passing it to Sanzo. "Calm your nerves."

"I'm not nervous," Sanzo grunted. But the hand that took the bottle from him shook a little.

"Course not," muttered Gojyo. He knelt on the bed next to Sanzo, moved right in and kissed his neck. Brushed sleek strands of golden hair out of the way to expose pale skin. Pressed hungry kisses into cool flesh, little bites and licks as Sanzo's throat worked, sucking down the liquor.

"Not too much." Gojyo took the bottle away without pausing in his attentions to Sanzo's neck and bare shoulder. "I don't want you passing out just yet."

"Not drunk," Sanzo murmured. He brushed his lips against Gojyo's forehead, an awkward sort of kiss.

Incredibly hot, such naive affection, and it triggered something else in Gojyo, the place that Hakkai reached, that filled him with an aching sort of vulnerability because suddenly it mattered so much more than just a fuck.

Who was he kidding? With Sanzo it was always going to matter more than that. He'd wanted Sanzo since the first time he'd laid eyes on him, but you didn't follow a man to Hell and back just because you fancied him.

"Tell me what you like," Gojyo breathed, lips brushing Sanzo's ear.

"I..." Sanzo floundered, tensing in Gojyo's arms. "Whatever. Just do it."

"You want to top?"

A pause, and then... "How the fuck would I know?"

Gojyo pulled back, trying unsuccessfully to wipe the leering grin from his face. "You really _are_ a virgin?"

Sanzo glowered at him. "I could stay that way. Quite happily."

"Oh no. No, I don't think so." Gojyo kissed him, quick, before Sanzo changed his mind, and pushed him back onto the bed. "I don't think either of us can take this much more." He darted his tongue in a zig zag down from Sanzo's collar bone to one stiff nipple. "We either fuck each other or kill each other, and I don't think you're ready to die just yet."

"You're the one who'd die." Fingers clenched in Gojyo's hair as he snagged Sanzo's nipple between his teeth.

"Asshole."

"Pervert."

Sanzo's eyes slid shut as Gojyo comforted the abused nipple with his tongue. "I'll be gentle, Sanzo-sama. I was a virgin once, you know."

"I'm surprised you remember back that far."

"I was a total man-virgin until I met Hakkai."

One eye cracked open.

"Totally," Gojyo confirmed. "He seduced me, not the other way around."

Sanzo's touch was gentle now, fingers tracing patterns on Gojyo's scalp. "I can believe that."

Gojyo skimmed his hand across Sanzo's flat belly and paused at the mostly-open flap of his jeans. "A natural blond," he murmured. "Haven't seen one of those in a while."

"Shut up."

Gojyo just grinned, flipped the last two buttons and reached inside to brush his knuckles against Sanzo's cock. It was stiff and silky, trapped awkwardly in a tangle of denim, pointing towards Sanzo's left hip. Gojyo deftly freed it from the confines of the fabric, tugged it out into the open air.

He licked his lips. "Not bad, Sanzo-chan. Not bad at all."

Sanzo bit his lip and his cock twitched under Gojyo's scrutiny.

"Looks like you're all loaded and ready to shoot," Gojyo said. "I want to watch." He wrapped his hand around Sanzo's erection and whispered in his ear, voice rough and deep. "I want to shove my cock up your ass and watch you come. You like that?"

Sanzo groaned, hips surging, cock pulsing so hard that for a minute Gojyo thought he was about to get a sticky hand. He squeezed hard, just under the head, and Sanzo gulped air and fell back on the mattress.

"Easy, man. Not yet. Not yet." Gojyo trailed his hair up Sanzo's heaving chest and kissed him; Sanzo devoured him in return, needy, hungry, thrusting in Gojyo's hand.

Gojyo's mind whirled with possibilities. He wanted that cock in his mouth, to taste the silk, feel the thick flesh slide down his gullet. He wanted to tease Sanzo with his fingers, take him to the brink a thousand times, only to deny him at the last minute. Until Sanzo begged.

Gojyo shifted a little, still kissing, shucking down his underwear to rub his own dick along the smooth blade of Sanzo's hip.

He wanted to feel Sanzo inside him, filling him up, pounding his sweet spot, hard and fast and fire and fury.

Gojyo hissed a breath as Sanzo's hand reached down to touch his cock, long, slender fingers cool against Gojyo's heated skin.

Most of all, Gojyo thought, as he rocked firmly into the tunnel of Sanzo's hand, he wanted to fuck Sanzo stupid.

"Can't take it slow," he murmured. "Later, slow. Now..." He tugged Sanzo towards him, onto his side, still kissing as he ran his knuckles down the curve of Sanzo's spine to rest briefly in the small of his back, pressing them together, belly to belly, cock to cock, Sanzo's hand trapped between them. He edged into the back of Sanzo's jeans, fingers just grazing the fuzzy top of his buttocks. Sanzo lurched, jerking away from the touch and slamming his cock into Gojyo's groin in the process.

Gojyo kissed him harder, thrust his tongue as far into Sanzo's mouth as he could get. A challenge.

"Do it," Sanzo said, the sound mostly lost in lips and tongue and teeth but vibrating down Gojyo's spine like victory.

This time when Gojyo's fingers started to explore, Sanzo didn't flinch from the touch.

"Let's get these off." Gojyo tugged at the waistband of Sanzo's jeans. "Give me a hand?"

Sanzo wriggled co-operatively as Gojyo peeled the denim off him, rendering him naked. He'd seen Sanzo nude before, once or twice, but not all at once like this and not when he was allowed to look. He was all fair skin and long limbs, lean, dangerous muscle. Desire surged through Gojyo, making his cock throb and his heart pound. He growled, deep in his throat.

"On your front," he said. "Hands and knees."

Sanzo glowered and shifted, arranging himself as Gojyo asked, resting his head on folded arms, ass in the air. Gojyo settled behind him, kissed a line down the ridges of his spine, snuck a hand between Sanzo's legs to cup his softly-fuzzed balls; edged Sanzo's thighs apart until the small, pink pucker of his hole was exposed.

At the first touch of Gojyo's tongue, Sanzo screamed. So loud, so unexpected that Gojyo stopped, alarmed. But Sanzo wasn't moving away; he rocked back, demanding more, thighs trembling, panting, hips lifting to give Gojyo better access.

Gojyo chuckled to himself and got to work.

He wetted and probed with his tongue, twirling circles. Opening him up. Stroked a fingertip around the sensitive flesh, soothing, coaxing, until he could slip a single finger inside. Hot velvet heat, clutching at him, eager, pulsing.

Sanzo cried out at the invasion, and cried out even louder when Gojyo took his finger away.

"Stay there," Gojyo breathed. "Don't move. I'll be right back."

He scooted off the bed and groped around in his bag, upended the contents on the floor to find what he wanted. Finally found the tube of lubricant tangled up in t-shirts and underwear. He was back on the bed in a second, squeezing cool gel on his fingers and Sanzo's ass. He worked it in, his mind blanking out with pure need every time Sanzo moaned in pleasure. He was tight. Fucking tight. But Gojyo kept working and slowly Sanzo's body gave itself up to him.

"That's enough," Sanzo growled. "Fuck me, idiot."

"Oh no, you don't." Gojyo stuffed three fingers up Sanzo's ass, not enough to hurt but enough to make a point. "I won't fucking hurt you. Not this way."

Sanzo glared at Gojyo over his shoulder. His cheekbones were flushed, kiss-swollen lips slightly parted, hair falling in his eyes. Gojyo swallowed hard. Beautiful. So fucking beautiful.

His fingers slid over a little bump of flesh in Sanzo's ass, and Sanzo convulsed around him.

"What the... _fuck_! That's.... _fuck_!"

Gojyo couldn't help but grin like an idiot. "Good, huh?"

But Sanzo didn't answer; his eyes slid shut, teeth closed over his lower lip and he rocked, back and forth, fucking himself on Gojyo's fingers. Gojyo kissed the sweat-damp hollow of Sanzo's spine and lost himself for a while in the steady twist and rub, the rhythm of Sanzo's panting breath.

"I could make you beg," he said eventually.

"Never," said Sanzo. But his body betrayed him, open and writhing and bucking under Gojyo's attentions. He'd been begging for the past half hour, whatever his snarky brain might have told him.

"Okay," Gojyo said. "That'll do."

Sanzo took a breath, knuckles tight, clutching crisp cotton sheets. Bracing himself.

"Not like this," Gojyo said. "For once, I'm gonna let a man on top of me."

Sanzo blinked in confusion.

"It's better that way," Gojyo explained. "Your first time and all."

That earned him a scowl and a glare, but Sanzo didn't argue. He watched as Gojyo lay on the bed beside him.

"Come on then." Gojyo reached for him, tugged one long leg to encourage Sanzo to straddle him. Sanzo obliged, body moving slowly through a haze of lust and more nerves than he would ever admit. Gojyo wrapped his fingers around the root of his own cock. Gave it a squeeze. Used the other hand on Sanzo's hip to guide him down.

The head of his dick settled in the slick cup of Sanzo's hole. "Steady," he said, as Sanzo shoved down, too hard. "Give yourself a..."

But Sanzo was already sliding down, tight and hot and so fast it was all Gojyo could do not to disgrace himself by coming in an instant.

"... minute. Fuck, you're an impatient sonaofabitch."

Sanzo just grinned at him. If it had hurt there was no sign of it on his face, just smug satisfaction.

Gojyo twitched inside of him. Shifted his hips to find the right angle and... there. Sanzo's eyes widened, his shoulders shook as pleasure coursed through him.

"Oh yeah," Gojyo murmured. "Now move."

"I might have guessed I'd end up doing all the work." Sanzo's hips writhed. His cock had stayed hard as iron and fell easily into Gojyo's palm, warm and twitching, pulsing with life. Gojyo brushed a thumb over the tip, spreading wetness, and Sanzo clenched dangerously around him.

"Shit. You're so... oh fuck."

Sanzo dipped down and snatched a kiss, and then he started to move.

They found a rhythm quickly, a hard, twisting fuck, grinding and writhing and pleasure coiled in Gojyo's belly, dragged through his balls, every inch of skin alive and tingling as he revelled in the slick heat of Sanzo's body.

He couldn't take his eyes off Sanzo's face. Lips parted, tongue darting out to wet them, eyes dark and open and showing Gojyo more than Sanzo had ever dared show before. Gojyo reached up to touch his cheek, a single fleeting touch, and Sanzo came, a tiny gasp and eyes wide open, gaze locked with Gojyo's, pulsing warm wet over Gojyo's hand and belly, ass clutching at Gojyo's cock.

A few more strokes and he was there. Exploding in a storm of stars and white and inside, so far inside, deep and hot and alive.

Gojyo was dimly aware of Sanzo collapsing on top of him as he thrust out the last few spurts of come. He instinctively wrapped his arms around the sweaty, slender body, kissed hair and forehead and the little curve of ear that poked through silk-soft strands.

When his brain began to function again, he realised Sanzo was shaking.

"You okay?"

Sanzo lifted his head; he looked soft, unguarded. Not unhappy.

He very slowly smiled.

"Good," said Gojyo, smiling back. "Cigarette?"

"Fuck yes."

"I can't reach yours from here. It's mine or nothing."

"Fine." Sanzo didn't seem to be able to stop grinning. Gojyo wondered, fleetingly, if he'd broken his mind.

Sanzo half-collapsed to one side, making Gojyo wince as his cock suddenly exchanged the warmth of Sanzo's ass for the harshness of cool air. He lit two cigarettes, passed one to Sanzo; they shared a long, synchronous drag.

Sanzo looked more blissed out than ever.

"Best smoke in the world, eh?" Gojyo said.

"Yeah."

Gojyo took one last risk and slung an arm around Sanzo's shoulder, tugging him into his side. He was pleasantly surprised; Sanzo didn't snuggle exactly, but he rested a hand on Gojyo's thigh and let himself be held.

Which was far more than Gojyo would ever have expected.

And later, when they'd put out cigarettes and drunk water and somehow Sanzo hadn't gone back to his own bed but slid under Gojyo's sheets with him, Gojyo watched him in the half-light from the lamp outside while he told him about the monk he'd met that day in the woods.

"He was an old friend of my master's. I met him a few times at the temple; he was kinder to me than most. I didn't know what to expect, I thought he might be pissed that I'd let my Master die, or think I was some jerk of an upstart, that he'd give me a long lecture about what I had to do to live up to my Master's name.

"He didn't. He told me I was cold. Arrogant. That if I didn't let people see my withered soul I'd die.

"He asked me what would have happened to me if I'd never seen my master's smile."

There was a silence; Gojyo watched Sanzo's face. His expression was unreadable.

"Just another idiot," Sanzo murmured. "What the fuck does he know about anything?"

But the last thing Gojyo felt before he slipped to sleep was Sanzo's fingers sliding gently through his hair.

_~owari~_   
  


* * *


End file.
